


A Star Is Born

by Marxpng



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marxpng/pseuds/Marxpng
Summary: yes, i know there are some grammar errors but you can thank grammaly for not wanting to work for that-





	A Star Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know there are some grammar errors but you can thank grammaly for not wanting to work for that-

_“Hey! Hey, wake up!”_

_“What...? Where, am I...?”_

_“You’re in the Last City, Guardian you were resurrected by you’re ghost and was brought here to the Tower.”_

She opened her eyes and saw herself in a large city that was filled with probably thousands or millions of citizens she was so confused not knowing how to react to all this she has been dead for quite some time, so she really hasn’t seen a city this populated in years. Looking up at the sky there was a big ball floating in the air the world has changed so much since she has died. 

A strange robotic object flew towards the new Guardian making her back up in surprise never seeing this type of machine before.

“Oh, good you're awake finally I probably should have explained myself earlier, but I am a Ghost well... I am your Ghost now my name is Nova Star do you know what your name is?” 

“...Starr... My name’s Starr and that’s all I can seem to remember...” She spoke looking at Nova Star with an uncertain expression, Nova Star flew up looking at a large tower before turning around to look at Starr.

“That’s the Tower we’re going to get you to the Hall Of Guardians where you can meet the three Vanguards.” Explained the Ghost, Starr didn’t seem to listen as she had walked off wanting to explore the city and stopped at what seemed to be a Ramen Noodle Shop.

“Hey!” Nova Star called as he flew after Starr despite her walking away from the ramen shop wanting to explore more of the city finally Nova Star eventually caught up to Starr and flew in front of her.

“Please, can we just go to the Tower already? You can explore the city later-,” Starr moved her ghost to the side seeing a man wearing heavy armor and a helmet that seemed to only have one horn on it the man was surrounded by a small crowd of citizens and seemed to be telling them stories about a place called The Crucible.

“Oh, that’s Lord Shaxx he runs The Crucible,” Nova Star explained.

“The Crucible...?” Starr asked.

“From what I know it’s a place where Guardians fight people seem to love it though even Ikora Rey had her days in The Crucible, but you can meet Lord Shaxx later right now we should get you to the Tower-,” Despite Nova Star’s attempts Starr ignored him and slowly walked towards the crowd while at the same time being nervous on meeting this Lord Shaxx person. After taking a few steps she quickly stopped and stared at the crowd watching it get bigger the more people showed up this made Starr back up seeming to not like crowds a lot.

“...We should go,” Starr said to her ghost turning around and walked off towards the Tower as Starr looked back at Lord Shaxx and the crowd before looking away.


End file.
